puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
La Sombra
|weight= 95 kg (210 lb) |status= |trained= |debut= October 3, 2003 |billed= Gómez Palacio, Durango, Mexico |other= |Birth name = Manuel Alfonso Andrade Oropeza|Born = |Birth place = Gómez Palacio, Durango, Mexico|Resides = Orlando, Florida, U.S.|names = Andrade Almas Brillante Brillante Jr. Guerrero Azteca La Sombra Manny Andrade Rey Azteca|trainer = Moro III Brillante, Sr. El Satánico Stuka Franco Colombo}} Manuel Alfonso "Manny" Andrade Oropeza (born November 3, 1989), is a Mexican luchador or professional wrestler currently signed to WWE under the ring name Andrade "Cien" Almas. He is best known for his work in Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) from 2007 until 2015 under the ring name La Sombra (Spanish for "The Shadow"). Andrade is the son of Jose Andrade Salasa, who is better known as the wrestler Brillante. He also made appearances for New Japan Pro Wrestling, where he is a former IWGP Intercontinental Champion. tye d Andrade, while working as "La Sombra" was one of the founding members of the Los Ingobernables ("The Unruly") wrestling group along with Rush, La Máscara and Marco Corleone. Los Ingobernables straddles the traditional roles of the "good guys" and "bad guys" in lucha libre, as they are positioned to be against anyone who is not a part of their group. Personal life Andrade was born on November 3, 1989 in Gómez Palacio, Durango, Mexico, the son of Jose Andrade Salas. He became part of the third generation of the Andrade family to compete in lucha libre. His grandfather, Jose Andrade, wrestled under the ring name "El Moro", his father works as Brillante, his uncles wrestle or wrestled under the names Diamante/Moro III (Sergio Andrade), Zafiro/Pentagoncito (real name unrevealed), Kevin (Juan Andrade), Espanto Jr./Pentagón (Jesus Andrade), Espiritu Magico (Juan Andrade) and one of his cousins works as the current Espanto Jr. (real name unrevealed)In Lucha Libre it is a tradition to not reveal the birth name of masked wrestlers who have never been unmasked, newspapers do not report on or speculate about the name of a masked wrestler. The tradition is not upheld outside of Mexico so if masked wrestlers work sign a contract with a non-Mexican company they will on occasion reveal the real name of a masked wrestler. Due to the secretive nature of lucha libre, where they often do not reveal the real names of masked wrestlers, it is possible that some more of Andrade's siblings or cousins are also professional wrestlers. With his father, uncles and grandfather being involved in running a local lucha libre promotion and school in Durango Andrade began training for a professional career from an early age, initially by playing around with his father and uncles, but later began to train seriously for a career in the wrestling ring. He made his professional wrestling debut on October 3, 2003, a month before his 14th birthday, but only after his father signing a waiver for the local boxing and wrestling commission to issue him a license. He began working under the ring name Brillante Jr. in honor of his father. Andrade was previously in a relationship with fellow professional wrestler Sarah Stock while Stock worked in Mexico for a number of years. Professional wrestling career Working for his family's wrestling promotion Andrade used the name "Brillante Jr." from 2003 through early 2007. During that period of time he got involved in a storyline rivalry with his uncle who wrestled as "Zafio", leading to his first ever Lucha de Apuestas, or bet match. By defeating Zafiro he won his first headline match, forcing Zafiro to have all his hair shaved off after the match per lucha libre traditions. He would later win another Lucha de Apuestas match, forcing the masked wrestler Camorra to unmask in the middle of the ring and reveal his real name.Not the same Camorra that has worked for CMLL for years. During this time period Andrade also competed as the enmascarado (masked) characters "Guerrero Azteca" ("Aztec Warrior") and "Rey Azteca" ("Aztec King") on occasion. New Japan Pro Wrestling (2010–2015) In 2010 La Sombra was selected to be the CMLL representative for New Japan Pro Wrestling's (NJPW) Best of the Super Juniors XVII (BOSJ) tournament that took place from May 30 to June 16, 2010 in Japan. The tournament marked the first time that La Sombra toured Japan. On May 30, 2010 La Sombra wrestled his first match in the tournament, defeating Tiger Mask. On the final day of the tournament he defeated the junior heavyweight wrestling innovator, Jushin Thunder Liger. With just three wins in the tournament and a total of six points he did not advance to the semi-finals. In November 2010 La Sombra and Máscara Dorada took part in New Japan's five-day-long Super J Tag League. After winning two out of their four matches in the group stage, La Sombra and Dorada finished third in their block, missing the finals of the tournament. La Sombra and Dorada returned to New Japan on January 4, 2011, at Wrestle Kingdom V in Tokyo Dome, where they defeated Jushin Thunder Liger and Héctor Garza in a tag team match, when Sombra pinned Liger. As a result of his victory he was granted a match for Liger's CMLL World Middleweight Championship in the process. La Sombra received his match for the championship on January 22, 2011, at Fantastica Mania 2011, but lost to Liger. La Sombra returned to NJPW in August 2011 to take part in the 2011 G1 Climax. La Sombra started the tournament by picking up wins over Wataru Inoue and fellow CMLL worker Strong Man, but then went on to lose his remaining seven matches in the tournament, finishing eighth out of the ten wrestlers in his block. La Sombra returned to Japan in January 2012 to take part in the Fantastica Mania 2012 events. In the main event of the second night of the tour, La Sombra successfully defended the NWA World Historic Welterweight Championship against Volador Jr. La Sombra returned to New Japan in April 2012 to take part in the 2012 New Japan Cup. After defeating Yoshi-Hashi in his first round match, he was eliminated from the tournament in the second round by Hirooki Goto. In January 2013, La Sombra took part in the three-day Fantastica Mania 2013 event. During the second night of the tour, La Sombra unsuccessfully challenged Nakamura for the IWGP Intercontinental Championship. During the third and final night, La Sombra defeated Dragón Rojo Jr. to win the NWA World Historic Middleweight Championship. On May 31, 2013, La Sombra defeated Nakamura in a rematch in Mexico City to win the IWGP Intercontinental Champion, becoming the first Mexican to hold that championship. On July 20, he lost the IWGP Intercontinental Championship back to Nakamura during a tour of Japan. From November 23 to December 6, La Sombra took part in the 2013 World Tag League, where he and Tetsuya Naito finished with a record of three wins and three losses, failing to advance to the semifinals. In January 2014, La Sombra took part in the five-day Fantastica Mania 2014 tour. La Sombra returned to New Japan in November to take part in the 2014 World Tag League, teaming with Tetsuya Naito once more. The team finished in the middle of their block with four wins and three losses. In January 2015, La Sombra returned to Japan to take part in the Fantastica Mania 2015 tour, during which he feuded with Máscara Dorada, culminating in a singles match between the two on January 19, where La Sombra was victorious. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Brillante Driver'' / Shadow Driver / Sombra Driver (Schoolboy suplex) **Split-legged corkscrew senton, sometimes preceded by a forward fireman's carry slam *'Signature moves' **Feint springboard moonsault into a standing moonsault **Moonsault **Rope-assisted enzuigiri **Springboard dragonrana *'Nicknames' **"El Centinela del Espacio" (Spanish for "The Space Sentinel") **"El Ídolo" (Spanish for "The Idol") **"CMLL no Prince" (Japanese for "Prince of CMLL") Championships and accomplishments *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Intercontinental Championship (1 time) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #'52' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2013 References Category:Wrestlers Category:Gaijin Category:NJPW Roster Category:Mexican male professional wrestlers Category:Masked wrestlers